Traditionally, if news media desires to obtain certain images on a sporting event, a camera crew and a satellite news gathering (SNG) vehicle are required to complete this task. The SNG vehicle is usually expensive and relatively difficult to maintain. In recent years, due to the ubiquity of sports cameras, it becomes possible that news media can rely on a sports camera located at a scene (which can be operated by a professional or an amateur) as its image source. News media usually requires its image source to be able to provide real-time images. Widely-used sports cameras, however, do not have such capacity. Therefore, it is beneficial to have a sports camera that can capture images or live video at a scene and then transmit them on a real-time basis.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.